1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a structural frame, suitable for use in the construction of self supporting structures, including but not limited to bridges, roofs, walls and floors.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The use of polymers, such as fibre reinforced polymers, in the construction of structures, such as roofs or bridges, is well known. Structures formed from fibre reinforced polymers are desirable since they have the advantage of being lighter than steel, almost the same strength as steel, low energy in production and more thermally efficient (in the case of roofs and walls).
To date all of these structures formed from polymer have simply replicated the equivalent construction in steel and have used extra material, plates and bolts to achieve the required stiffness and strength that is lost by the move away from steel.
The use of such bolted steel construction means has, however, had the effect of diminishing one of the major benefits of forming these structures from polymer, the weight advantage gained over a predominantly steel structure. In particular, because an increase in wall thickness is required to allow for such construction means.
The present invention arose in a bid to provide an improved structural frame for use in the construction of lightweight structures, which structural frame offers sufficient stiffness and strength whilst minimising weight.